Cameron McIntyre
Cameron McIntyre was a friend of Sophie Webster and Chesney Brown during the summer of 2006. When Chesney and Sophie got bored, they rang Cameron up to have a laugh. Later that day, he appeared at Roy's Rolls, but Sophie didn't really like him. Cameron seemed impressed with Sophie when she showed off her phone, although Chesney immediately said it was her mother Sally's. The trio prank-called all the contacts on the phone, and Sophie began to like him even more. Sally was angry when she discovered her friends were prank-called, although she was quick to see along with Chesney that Sophie fancied Cameron. At Chesney's 12th birthday bash, Sophie got all glammed up and was secretly saddened that Cameron couldn't turn up. However, to Sophie's delight, he turned up later on with a card for Chesney and he joined in the barbecue. The trio later took Chesney's new toy car outside. Cameron appeared a few days later, when he, Sophie and Chesney and Cameron hung out at Roy's Rolls for a drink. Bored, Sophie suggested they go to her house to watch a video. Chesney said his stepdad had some horror films with an 18 certificate, so Cameron suggested that they watch one. They all did so but the trio were frightened of Sally returning for her break from work. Sally discovered the film and scolded the trio for watching it underage. She ordered them outside, but Chesney's mother Cilla was passing by when the trio got really bored and was slightly annoyed by this. In the ginnel later that week, Sophie and Chesney met up with Cameron again and soon found out he had cigarettes in hand. Chesney refused to smoke, so Cameron and Sophie teased him. An enamoured Sophie later took one but unfortunately, Sally found them in the alley and smelt tobacco. Chesney hid the cigarettes, and he was barred from No.13 upon being discovered by Sally. Cameron and Chesney briefly fell out, but soon became friends again when Cameron persuaded him to come round to Sophie's house. Sophie was annoyed at their presence as she was at risk of being in trouble with her mother again, but she decided to let the pair in anyway. However, the trio were later caught again by Sally watching a video and Chesney was sent home. Cameron admitted to Sally that he was to blame for this as he felt sorry for Chesney being at home with no-one else, but she barely reacted. Sophie and Cameron stayed in the house, but when Sally discovered £5 was missing from her money, she soon blamed Chesney for stealing it as his family were known as thieves. However, in reality it was Sophie who took it to buy cigarettes for her and Cameron. When Sophie said to Cameron that she couldn't let Chesney get blamed for something that he had no knowledge of, he thought about going home to avoid being found out. When Sally asked Cameron if he was stopping for dinner, Sophie told him to go as she was going to tell her mother the truth and so he would avoid getting into trouble too. Sally got a little puzzled over this, but Sophie managed to cover it up by saying it was a girl at school he had to meet. It was later revealed by an upset Sophie that Cameron had ran away and that she hated him for what he did. Her father Kevin described Cameron as a 'typical bloke', and Sally said that it wasn't nice for Sophie to have her heart broken by a boy for the first time. They both agreed that the whole incident wasn't a bad one considering it only 'cost' £5. Because of what happened with Cameron, Sophie said that she'd 'gone completely off men' and wouldn't pick up any 'strange blokes'. List of appearances 2006 *Mon 24th Jul (1) *Mon 24th Jul (2) *Wed 26th Jul *Mon 31st Jul (1) *Mon 31st Jul (2) *Sun 6th Aug *Mon 7th Aug (1) *Mon 7th Aug (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2006 minor characters